


Demons make bad Drinking Buddies

by Levis_turtles



Series: Billdip Drabbles (the most original title!!!) [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Spiked drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk texts from bill <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons make bad Drinking Buddies

**Bill**

**3:18 AM**

**Heyyyyy Pine Tree! So theres this guy and hes cute but npt asc ute as you and hes bying me a drink cos im really thirsty ;)**

**Bill**

**3:25**

**but not the dihydrogen oxide thirsty thohg haha**

**Bill**

**3:26 AM**

**I have discuverd that margharitatas are very nice I dont know why shooty drinks beeeeeer when she could be drinking gthis**

**Bill**

**3:29 AM**

**ar yuo sleepin? You shiuld stop that an d come play with me!! I now you wont thou becus you dont know how to have funnnnn**

**Bill**

**3:31**

**Im sorry for wat i sad, youre very very very fun**

**Bill**

**3:34**

***said**

**Bill**

**3:44**

**Pls dont ignore me**

**Bill**

**3:47**

**i wus talkng to this human an he ha d brown eyes two but they wernt like yrs becos they werent pretty and shiny**

**Bill**

**3:50**

**like big big pools of mud**

**Bill**

**3:56**

**I lik yor mouth too its very pink**

 

**Bill**

**3:59**

**Starrrrry talks about lipps a lot too. says she likes some lips mor thn otherz. i like your lips**

**Bill**

**4:00**

**very nice**

**Bill**

**4:01**

**I bet there soft to**

 

**Bill**

**4:02**

**Pine Tree we shuld kiss that would be nice**

**Bill**

**4:03**

**I would lick that**

**Bill**

**4:03**

**haha i ment like**

**Bill**

**4:07**

**id like to lick that hehe**

**Bill**

**4:22**

**Ar you made a t me >**

 

**Bill**

**4:34**

**the nice man bogt me anuther drink. it tadtes funny**

**Bill**

**4:42**

**I wanna come home now**

 

**Bill**

**4:43**

**Pine Tree**

**Bill**

**4:43**

**Please waje upnow**

 

[Bill is calling]

 

[Missed call from Bill]

 

[Bill has left a voice mail]

 

[Bill is calling]

 

[Missed call from Bill]

 

[Bill is calling]

 

[Bill is calling]

 

[Bill is calling]

 

**Bill**

**4:50**

**Pine Tree? im on my way home please come get me**

**Bill**

**4:52**

**Im in the park. will you come get me**

 

**Bill**

**4:54**

**Im hungry**

 

**Bill**

**4:56**

**Bring food**

 

**Bill**

**4:57**

**Actualy dont worry. i m going to sleep here**

 

**Bill**

**4:58**

**See you tomorrow Pine Tree**

 

_Dipper_

_5:00_

_Bill? Where are you?_

 

**Bill**

**5:00**

**Pine Tree!!!!**

 

_Dipper_

_5:01_

_Bill! Focus! Where are you?_

 

**Bill**

**5:02**

**In a park**

 

_Dipper_

_5:02_

_Which park? What does it look like? Any landmarks?_

 

**Bill**

**5:03**

**Theres lots of trees!**

 

**Bill**

**5:03**

**No piine trees though**

 

**Bill**

**5:03**

**we should fix that**

 

**Bill**

**5:04**

**come get me!!!!**

 

_Dipper_

_5:04_

_I think I know where you are. I'm on my way._

 

**Bill**

**5:04**

**Yayyyyy!**

 

**Bill**

**5:05**

**Bring chicken nuggets**

 


End file.
